New Addition to the Family
by XJ16
Summary: Takes place after 1987 A new animatronic is sent in by a dear old friend of Mr.Fazbear's. Can this animatronic deal with the annoying task that is children? Can he help a certain pirate fox come out from his den? Read to find out.
1. The New Guy

Chapter 1: The New Guy

* * *

Thump*

Thump*

Thump*

"Ugh! I give up! Hey James can you Help me?!", The woman shouted. She had tried pushing the box but it wouldn't budge. James walked in with a clipboard checking off multiple things.

He looked up at her and asked, "You needed me?". "I called you name didn't I? I can't get this box into the dinning area.", She complained still attempting to move the box.

"Hold on Emma I'll get that for Ya.", A bulky employee offered. "Thanks Zach!", Emma huffed relieved.

He grabbed a stacker and put the box on it rolling it into the dining area. "What is in there anyway?", Emma asked.

"Fredbear said it's a gift from an old business partner of his named William Afton I believe. He has his own little thing going with the underground dinner for kids. I heard some little girl was killed by one of the animatronics after she got too close.", James explained.

Once Zach had came into the dining area he had set the box on the extra stage that had been previously built into a corner of the dinning area across from Foxy's cove.

Emma and James had came over to see what creepy bot was inside the five foot box. "Hopefully it isn't as creepy as the others.", James prayed mentioning the "Fazbear crew".

He coulda sworn in the corner of his eyes he saw the three animatronics staring him down after he had made that comment.

Zach had grabbed a crowbar and pryed the box open. They saw that the animatronic had looked like a normal teenage boy. He had light skin with rainbow colored slickback hair. He wore a grey hoodie and black sweatpants with red tennis shoes.

"What a strange design.", Emma said. "He did tell me that it was supposed to appeal to kids and teens.", a voice said outta nowhere scaring the staff.

It was Fredbear wearing his casual business clothes. "His names Buddi.", Zach said reading a Label from inside the box.

Zach pulled out the teenage robot and putting it in a standing position on the stage. "How do you turn it on?", James asked getting up on the stage looking for a button or something to activate.

That question was soon answered when they heard a ringtone and the bot come to life.

"Thank you for purchasing from Afton Robotics!"

* * *

-My Pov-

System activating...

Personality Downloaded...

Facial Recognition Scanner Loaded...

Info Collecter Generated...

Protocols Downloaded...

Schedule log empty...

Searching for Main Objective...

I blinked three times scanning my surroundings. "I gotta admit it's not bad looking, kinda cute actually.", I heard a female's voice. I looked down observing three humans below me.

"Hello I'm Buddi! Are you my main objective?", I asked the woman tilting my head.

"Thinks just like a teenager too.", James joked nudging Emma but, she wasn't laughing.

"Hello there Buddi. I'm Fredbear but you can call me Fred.", a man wearing business clothes. "Hello there Fred. Do you know my main objective?", I asked.

"Of course your main objective is to entertain children. But you won't be fulfilling that today. There is a party tommorow and that will also be the time when you will be revealed to all of the guests.", Fredbear told me.

I put "Entertain Children" as a goal tommorow in my schedule log. "We are all getting ready to leave tonight so just sit here until tommorow.

"Ok Buddy?", He asked in a Polite town.

"Demand recieved.", I said not moving from my place. "Alright i'm getting heading out. See you guys tommorow.", Emma said while waving leaving out.

"Same here I got plans tonight.", Zach said walking out as well. "I'll see you tommorow boss.", James said putting up his clipboard and grabbing his car keys. He waved farewell and I saw him walk out with the Others.

Fredbear got his things as well before giving me a proper fairwell leaving out. I checked the time and it was currently 9:30 pm. I definitely have awhile until tommorow.

I had begun to observe my surroundings again. I saw rows of tables with party hats and colorful table cloths. I saw right across from me another small stage called pirate's cove that had an "Out of order" sign in front of it.

I then looked over to the more larger stage for the audience. Three other animatronics sat there motionless with facial expressions of joy.

The first one that came into my view was a bear with a top hat with bowtie and microphone in hand.

The second one to the bear's left was a purple bunny with a red bowtie holding a red V-shaped accoustic guitar.

The third one on the bear's right was a chicken with a bib with "Let's eat!" on it. It held a fake cupcake in hand.

I wanted to get a closer look so I got off my stage and made my way over infront of the dinning area's stage where the huge animatronics were.

I proceeded to make my way up onto the stage standing directly infront of the bear. I stared up at him scanning his features not really finding anything interesting.

I carefully walked over to the purple bunny. My attention was brought to the guitar. It's design was amazing if only I had the software to know how to play the thing.

Clank*

I quickly turned around hearing the sound in a room. I saw a label above the door that said "Kitchen".

It must've just been a rat. I turned around to go back to admiring the guitar but I was met with a startling sight.

"SURPRISE!", The rabbit shouted in a high feminine voice. I lost my balance tripping and falling off the stage.

I feel to the ground face first. "Oops!", that same voice said in remorse. "Bonnie why did you scare the poor guy like that?", a deep male voice grumbled.

"I didn't think he'd fall off the stage.", The feminine voice argued back.

"Well great first impression Bonnie.", another feminine voice said this one deeper than the other.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground and then being brushed off from any dirt that had been on my clothes from the ground. I saw it was the bear that had helped me up.

"There ya go good as new! Bonnie come down here and apologize.", The bear demanded pointing to the ground.

Bonnie sighed and her ears drooped. She and the chicken animatronic came down from the stage and stopped infront of me and the bear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I hope we can be friends.", She apologized looking at me.

"Um...I accept your apology. Also I'd love to be your friend.", I said smiling. Hearing me accept her apology made her ears raised back up and her frown shift into a smile.

"Now let's start with introductions. My name is Freddy Fazbear I'm pleased to meet you.", He greeted holding out one of his large paws.

I happily accepted the greeting shaking his hand. "This is Bonnie.", He said looking at the rabbit and she smiled.

"This is Chica.", He directed at the chicken animatronic.

"Pleased to meet you.", She greeted with a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you as well.", I responded. "I wish I could introduce you to Foxy but unfortunately he hasn't really talked to us since "that day.", He nervously spoke rubbing the back of his head.

Bonnie and Chica had a worried expressions when "that day" was brought up by Freddy.

"What happened?", I asked. "Oh! Don't worry about that.", He said brushing off my question.

"What's your name?", Bonnie asked.

"I'm Buddi with an I.", I answered. "That's an adorable name.", Chica replied with a smile.

"Thanks.", I said smiling back.

"What do you all do here?", I asked curiously. "Well we entertain children same as you. I'm guessing tommorow is your first day?", Freddy asked.

"Yeah. How do you all do it?", I responded.

Freddy chuckled patting my back.

"Well it isn't that hard really?", Bonnie answered.

"All you have to do is make the kids happy, maybe sing some songs. I'm pretty sure since you're new they'll go flocking to you first but, don't worry the kids aren't really allowed to get that close to us anymore.", Freddy explained the last part sadly.

I wondered what he meant by that. I wasn't going to try and pry him for answers though it seemed kinda rude.

"It's an easy job for us overall but, I wish you luck tommorow.", Freddy added before walking back onto the stage.

Bonnie and Chica followed after him getting into their positions. Bonnie holding her guitar and Chica holding the plate with the cupcake.

I went back to my stage getting into my standing position. "It was nice to meet you all. Also thanks for the advice Freddy.", I said happily thanking Freddy. I put myself in sleep mode.


	2. The Big Day

Chapter 2: The Big Day

* * *

"All right everyone today is the big day! wake up sleepyheads!", I shouted awakening the three resting animatronics on stage.

"You're up early.", Chica said.

"Of course! This is my first day on the job and meeting children.", I replied excited.

I heard the door open and footsteps getting closer. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie went into certain positions making themselves look like they weren't alive.

My attention was directed near the entrance when I saw Fredbear himself. "Now what are you doing off your stage?", He asked one with an eyebrow raised.

"I was...cleaning the dinning room for the party! It was dirty in here and we don't want the guests to give us bad ratings right?", I asked.

He paused thinking about what I said. "You have a valid point. I'll put this little incident behind us. Just don't do it again.", He responded. I responded by nodding my head.

"The guest arrive at 10:30 am and it's 10:00 am so prepare yourself Buddi.", He warned before walking off to his office.

I then heard the door open again followed by multiple voices. I watched staff member after staff member come in with identical Freddy Fazbear uniforms.

I went back to my stage standing like before with a smile on my face. "Hey Buddi!", I heard a woman's voice.

I looked below me and saw it was that girl I had seen when I was first activated.

"Oh Hi um...I'm sorry I never got your name last night.", I asked.

"It's Emma.", She responded. "How was your first night here?", She asked.

"It was fun I spent all night cleaning the place up.", I said.

"Oh really? It doesn't look like you really did anything.", She smirked.

I was getting ready to comment on that but she said, "Don't worry I'm just joking this place never looks clean. Anyway good luck with the kids you'll need it."

This is starting to make me nervous. Everyone is wishing me luck like the kids are terrible.

* * *

-**35 minutes later**-

I could hear distant laughter and scream of children in the lobby. "Hopefully this goes quickly.", I thought in anticipation.

I saw the first group kids walking in too distracted to see me. It appeared to be 15 of them more still more coming.

Thank goodness when the curtains of my stage automatically closed covering me from the incoming kids.

One kid stood out from the rest since he was wearing a "Happy Birthday" shirt. I assumed this party was for him.

After a couple more minutes I peeked out the curtains seeing the area was full of kids. The tables were filled with kids awaiting entertainment.

Most of them had seem to be all over the place their parents paying little attention to them.

"Alright kids! The moment you've been waiting for! Here's the Fazbear Crew!!!", The Announcer spoke.

* * *

The kids had begun cheering when Freddy and the Gang came to life.

"Are you ready for Freddy?", The bear asked in a jolly tone.

"YES!!!", They all cheered in unison.

"Now today I have a special annoucement for all you. We have a new member joining the Fazbear gang. Now he's a little shy and'll need some coaxing to come out here and enjoy the party with us!", Freddy said with a jolly tone.

"In order to get him out here with us you all have to cheer him on!", Bonnie said.

"Hey Buddi! Come on out there's some folks that want to meet ya!", Freddy shouted.

"Oh I don't know.", I responded from behind the curtains. "But we don't want you to miss out on all the fun!", Chica cried.

"You guys know I'm afraid of crowds!", I fake wailed.

"You can do it Buddi! Now everyone help us get him to come out! Now shout as loud as you can "You can do it Buddi!", Bonnie said.

"You can do it Buddi!"

"Louder!"

"You can do it Buddi!"

"ONE MORE TIME!", Freddy shouted.

"YOU CAN DO IT BUDDI!", One last final shout the crowd gave.

"Hello Everybody!", I said my curtains opening and a light with shining down on me.

I was greeted by applause and kids screaming in happiness.

"How's Everyone's day going?", I asked with a smile. I heard a barrage of answers from the happy kids.

"Who's ready for some fun, songs, and tons of pizza?", I asked the crowd.

"WE ARE!!!", The responded.

"Great! Now who wants to sing the Buddi Song?", I asked excitedly.

"WE DO!!!", They cheered. I digitally hooked myself to the restaurants speakers and choose an instrumental out of my playlists.

The speakers begin to play a cheery upbeat childlike instrumental. I hopped off my stage and right in front of the crowd of chicken and began to sing.

* * *

**Buddi Song**

**You are my Buddi!**

**Until the End!**

**More than a Buddi**

**You are my Best Friend!**

**I love You more than you will ever know!**

**I will never let you go!**

**(Instrumental)**

**I am your Buddi**

**Until the end!**

**More than a Buddi**

**I'm your Best Friend!**

**When you feel Lonely**

**And you start to cry!**

**I am always by your side**

**[La La La's]**

**We are Best Buddies**

**Until the End!**

**More than just Buddies**

**We are Best Friends!**

**Don't Ever Leave me!**

**Please don't say Goodbye!**

**I'll be yours**

**Ti'll the end of time!**

* * *

I finished my song bowing. All the kids errupted into cheers.

"That was so awesome!", One kid shouted.

The kid with the Birthday shirt came up to me and asked, "Can I take a Picture with you?", He asked.

"How could I say no to you? Birthday Boy!", I happily obliged. He gasped loudly. "How'd you know?", He asked.

"They told me all about you! What's your name?", I asked crouching down.

"Danny.", He happily responded. "Well Happy Birthday Danny! Now let's take this picture.", I said.

An employee holding a camera had us stay still. Before they took the picture I could see something or someone peeking out of the pirate's cove curtains.

I would've turned my head to see what it was but kept my gaze at the camera man not wanting to sacrifice the picture.

After the picture was taken the kid ran back to his parents and other friends. This was going pretty well so far.

I was getting the feeling of being watched again and turned my attention to the cove but to only see that who or whatever was there wasn't watching anymore.

"Creepy.", I muttered. The employees had came out with trays of pizza and beverages for the guest.

"So...How's your first day going?", I heard Emma ask behind me. "Oh just swell! This is a lot easier than I thought.", I responded.

"You better hope it stays that way.", She said. "Ugh! Alright you two break it up!", She groaned making her way over to some kids playfully roughhousing.

I went over to table where some kids were eating pizza. "Is it good?", I asked.

"Yeah!", They responded mouths full. I smiled and made my way onto the stage with Freddy and the others.

I stood next to him and shouted to the crowd, "Now's who ready to hear some jokes?".

"WE ARE!", They shouted in unison. "Alright!"

* * *

-3 Hours Later-

After my routine was over I went back to my stage and Freddy and the others took over. I waved goodbye to the kids as the curtains closed concealing me from the guests.

I peeked out of a slit of the curtains of my stage watching with anticipation.

"Alrighty kids! Sadly our time has just about run out!", Freddy sadly announced. All the kids pouted and looked like they didn't want to go.

Their parent's on the other hand looked relieved. "But until next time! See ya soon!", Freddy waved and him along with Bonnie and Chica deactivated.

In a matter of minutes the building was cleared out from guests by employees. They had left too after they had finished cleaned up the place somewhat and said their farewells to each other.

Once the coast was clear I left my stage and walked over to Freddy and the others who had opened their eyes looking down at me.

"So how'd I do?", I asked.

"You did just fine!", Chica said.

"Yeah you did fantastic for your first day.", Bonnie agreed.

I was happy to hear the compliments but I was still thinking about who or what was staring at me from pirates cove.

"You ok Buddi?", Freddy asked while coming off the stage.

"Yeah it's just...", I stopped.

"Just what?", He asked.

"I saw someone staring at me from inside there.", I whispered motioning to Pirate's cove.

They started to look at each other with worried facial expressions like they were hiding a secret.

"Is there someone in there?", I asked. Freddy nervously rubbed the back the fur of his head breaking eye contact with me.

"Was that Foxy watching me?", I asked.

"Yeah probably but, he hasn't really talked to us for a good long while.", Bonnie answered in a worried tone.

"We've tried talking to him, but he won't even respond or talk back or acknowledge the fact that we're there.", Freddy explained.

"Last time Freddy tried to talk to him Foxy tried to attack him.", Chica mentioned.

I put a hand to my chin. "I'll talk to him. Maybe he'll talk to me.", I suggested.

"I doubt it. He doesn't even know you.", Bonnie said sounding doubtful. "Maybe, but I'm still gonna try.", I said determined.

I made my way over to pirate's cove. I opened the purple curtains that was alligned with yellow stars and stepped in.


	3. Meeting Foxy

Chapter 3: Meeting Foxy

* * *

Stepping inside of Pirate's cove I was struck with complete darkness. The only source of light coming from the crevace of the curtain I came in through to come in.

I closed the curtains behind me and my eyes automatically lit up like flashlights helping see better in the darkness. Now all I had to do was find Foxy. I honestly couldn't stand being in here, this place was so offputting.

"Who would wannna stay in total darkness like this?", I asked myself.

A quick blur of red sped past me. If was too quick for me to see what it was. "Hello? Is anyone there?", I asked not expecting much of an answer. Another blur sped past me again. This was starting to make me nervous.

Out of nowhere I felt two hands grab my shirt collar throwing me up against the wall. I quickly opened my eyes instantly being greeted by the gaze of two hazel colored eyes. I was able to get a look at who had thrown me up against the wall.

It was a Fox animatronic with red colored fur along with two hazel colored eyes. The right eye was uncovered by an eyepatch visible on this animatronic's forehead.

I also noticed his right arm there was no hand but a hook which he had against my throat in a threatening gesture. He had a small fluffy red tail training behind him.

"What are ye doing in me cove?", He asked with a pirate accent.

"My name's Buddi I just came to talk to you.", I answered frantically hoping he wouldn't rip the servos out of my chest cavity. He must've been the animatronic Freddy and the others have been talking about. "You're Foxy aren't you?"

He didn't answer my question, but instead released his grip on the collar of my hoodie letting me fall to the ground. I got to my feet watching him as he made his way to a corner sitting down bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs with his back turned to me.

I walked up standing in front of him and asked, "I just wanted to introduce myself cause we never met." He didn't say anything but looked off in a different direction. "Also your friends are really worried about you."

Yet again, he didn't respond to me. "Why ye be so concerned about an old rust bucket such as myself?", He asked. I was starting to notices the patches of fur missing on his body. His endoskeleton partially visible through his body and limbs.

"It's in my programming/nature to help people, and now I want to help you. Besides we could become the best of friends.", I answered. He turned his head to look at me while I returned a friendly smile. "Why aren't you out there anyways helping us with those kids?"

After hearing my question he broke eye contact with me staring back into the dusty corner in front of him. I assumed what I asked him had to be something personal.

"I see it must be something personal.", I muttered. "I won't pester you about it, but I'll tell you this. Freddy and the others are concerned about you. You can't hide in here forever.", I advised before taking leaving Pirate's cove.

* * *

I leapt down from Pirate's cove landing with a soft thud. Freddy and the others came towards me their faces shown a mix of hopefulness and concern. "Any luck with him?", Freddy questioned.

I shook my head no. "He attacked me, but he let me go. We talked for awhile and I tried to let him know you guys were worried about him, but he wouldn't speak to me. He didn't even look at me."

"Well it was worth a shot.", Bonnie interjected. "Yeah.", Chica added.

"Well I guess in the meantime we've got time to ourselves until tommorow.", Freddy chimed in. Chica glared at the clock before putting all her attention on the animatronic brown bear.

"Oh wait a minute Freddy, did we ever tell him about you know who?", Chica asked. Freddy gasped and then pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oh gosh darn it! I forgot to tell ya Buddi."

I tilted my head in confusion. "About what?"

"The Nightguard."


	4. Mr Nightguard

**Chapter 3: Mr. Nightguard**

* * *

Before I could ask the bear who this "Nightguard" was the door creaked upon getting everyone's attention including mine. "Places everyone.", Freddy demanded. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica got back on stage getting into their casual positions.

I went behind the curtains of my stage. Peeking through the crack, I saw a man in some kind of police uniform. He was white, probably in his mid twenties, brown hair, and blue eyes. Pointing his flashlight at the three animatronic he said, "These things give me the heebie jeebies."

I zoomed my eye cameras in on his uniform examining the badge on his chest. "Mike Schmidt...", I mouthed. He passed by my stage and walked down the hallway. I began to wonder where he was going.

* * *

**-30 minutes later-**

I should've went into sleep mode maybe time would go by faster. Freddy and the others have been stuck in the same position for awhile now and it seems like they don't plan on moving anytime soon.

I jumped off my stage landing on my feet. There were two hallways, but they both seemed to lead to the same room. That man went down the one on the right so I'll go that way.

"Avast!", the voice of the pirate fox came from my right who was peeking out from pirates cove. "Aye be warning ye not to go messin' with that ole landlubber."

"I'm just gonna go introduce myself.", I told him.

"That'd be not the sharpest idea matey.", He warned.

"I'll be fine just watch."

Upon walking down the hallway the sound of someone's voice began to increase in volume. I was now beside a window of the room I assumed the nightguard had been hiding in for so long.

I peeked into the window of the room where Mike had been. He sat in one of those fun spinning chairs while holding a phone up to his right ear. "Mom this is my second day being in this deathtrap I'll be fine.", He spoke. "I'll call you back when my shift is over ok?"

A few seconds of silence went by before he responded, "Love you too, bye."

I don't see what's so bad about this place. Maybe I can ask him myself so that way I can do my best to make the environment more comfortable for him.

I stepped into the room and happily greeted, "Hiya!"

"Ah shit!", I must've scared him cause he fell out of his seat. Something inside me told me he was going to try to run. Within a matter of seconds I hacked into the office's security system and shut both the doors so he couldn't escape.

"God please don't kill me!", He begged.

I paused in surprise at the sudden accusation. "Kill you? Why would I want to do something as vulgar as that?", I questioned. "I just came here to properly introduce myself since you passed my stage. I'm Buddi and It's swell to meet you Mr. Schmidt!"

I held out a hand to the human hoping we'd be able to have a better understanding of each other. "Don't worry I have no intentions of causing any harm to you.", I promised.

"So you aren't gonna kill me and shove my dead corpse into an animatronic?", He questioned. Who in the world would do something as horrific as that? I'm beginning to wonder what's got him on edge all of a sudden.

"No way! Do you want me to call the police there's obviously something sinister a foot here?", I asked with worry and feeling somewhat high on alert. "There's no way the others would do something like that either as far as I'm aware of. Who gave you that impression?"

"The guy that leaves me those voice messages every night.", He replied. "He mentioned something about the bite of 87 too."

Phone guy? Bite of 87? That...oddly sounds familiar. I may have to look into this some more. Maybe Freddy and the others may know.

"Hold on Mike, I'll be right back! Don't you go anywhere.", I announced before unlocking the office doors. I left and headed into the dining room. I stopped infront of the stage where Freddy and the others were immobile.

The three animatronics gave me worried looks upon seeing me standing before them. "What were you doing?", Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, We were worried about you.", Chica added with concern.

"I was talking to Mike.", I answered.

"Wait!, The security guard? You were talking to him?", Freddy questioned with interest and I nodded in response. "That's amazing we've been trying to talk to him for awhile now, but he always gets frightened and runs away."

Then I remembered what I was planning on asked them. "Hey do any of you know what The Bite of 87 is?", I asked. Neither of the three answered my questioned, but they exchanged worried glances before looking back at me.

"Listen Buddi I don't think we should talk about something like that right now.", Freddy said. I knew he just like Chica and Bonnie were trying to avoid my question.

"Fine, but if you won't tell me I'll go ask Foxy and see if he'll explain."

"No! No! No! No need for that Buddi.", Freddy panicked waving his hands around. "We'll tell you, but don't talk about this to Foxy."

"We can't talk about it here though.", Bonnie whispered.

"Follow us backstage.", Chica demanded.

* * *

We went backstage where it was secluded and quiet. "So what's this whole bite of 87?", I asked. "It seems like you three act all sad and droopy every time it's mentioned.

"Alright Buddi, but what we're gonna tell you ain't quite easy to remember on our part.", Freddy sadly mentioned.

"It was a sad day for all of us.", Bonnie said.

"Mainly for Foxy.", Chica added.

"So what happened?", I asked once again.

Freddy sighed and then cleared his throat then began explaining, " It was December 4th, 1987 way before Foxy was put out of order. It was an ordinary day in the Pizzeria. Kids were playing, eating pizza, we were singing songs for them, everything was how it should be. There was one girl in particular that stood out from the rest."

"Her name was Julia.", Bonnie reminised with a small smile. "She was such a sweet little girl."

"She had such an adorable obsession with Foxy.", Chica said. "The girl wouldn't stop talking about how badly she wanted to meet Foxy since it was her first time to the Pizzeria."

"The workers had been very skeptical of letting the girl see Foxy since he was acting real strange that day.", Freddy stated. "Well when Pirate's cove had finally opened up, Julia was the first one there to see Foxy. Then the unexpected happened, just when it seemed Foxy was coming back to his senses..."

The animatronic bear stopped. "What happened?"

"Foxy snapped and bit the girls frontal lobe off.", Freddy finished.

"What? Why would he do that?", I questioned in disbelief.

"We're not so sure.", Chica answered.

"The real sad part is, Foxy doesn't even remember a thing that happened that day.", Bonnie brought up. "Ever since then We haven't been allowed to get close to children, especially Foxy."

It all made sense now. This gave me a new view of the pirate fox. Why he was to himself and not really on good terms with anyone anymore. What stumped me is how he doesn't even remember commiting such an act. Foxy really needs someone at a time like this. Freddy and the others aren't holding any grudges towards him. Thankfully now I know everything.

"Thank you guys for telling me everything. At least now I have a clear understanding of what happened.", I said.


End file.
